gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super Diamond
The Enus Super Diamond is a luxury four-door sedan in The Ballad of Gay Tony episode game for Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Super Diamond is intended to resemble a 2003-present Rolls-Royce Phantom, although the car appears to be a lot less regal in construction, with various slight changes, such as the front wheels being shifted slightly forwards. The car features an interior similar to the Schafter's, but is covered by white leather and has no logo on the steering wheel. and little orange LED strips give it a similar appearance to the 2012 Phantom Series II. The Super Drop Diamond is a two-door convertible variant based on the Super Diamond, meant to resemble the Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. Performance The Super Diamond has a V12 engine which powers the rear wheels in an FR drivetrain layout and 6 speed gearbox configuration (oddly enough, the powertrain is similar to its real-life counterparts, which also has V12 engine, FR drivetrain and 6 speed gearbox). The Super Diamond has a considerable top speed of 275 mph(445 km/h), which is slower than its convertible counterpart, the Super Drop Diamond. It is also capable of accelerating from 0-60mph in 4.7 seconds. It does not have ABS, so braking while turning will often lead first to understeer, then possible oversteer. The handling for the Super Diamond is fairly good for a vehicle of its size and weight. Crash deformation is good, lasting for about 3 to 4 direct hits before the vehicle starts to smoke or ignite. Overall body and engine integrity is on par with the Schafter or Dukes. Trivia * The Super Diamond's hood ornament consists of a diamond affixed with a pair of wings, parodying the Spirit of Ecstasy (Flying Lady) that adorns current Rolls-Royce cars and the fact that the car is called the Super Diamond. The same hood ornament is also visible on the Super Drop Diamond. * The Super Diamond shares the same rim design as the Oracle. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in game as the Oracle-producing Übermacht, is also the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life, also to fact in the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 750I was used as a design guide, so the Phantom is a larger, more luxurious BMW 7 Series. * The Super Diamond has no reversing lights. The same applies for the Super Drop Diamond, Contender and the Intruder . * The car also slightly resembles a 2006 Chrysler Imperial, most notably in the headlights. Coincedentally, the Imperial can be describe as a Rolls-Royce clone by certain styling cues. Locations 'The Ballad of Gay Tony' The Super Diamond only begins to spawn in traffic after completing all of the storyline missions. It still is in fact a very rare sight, but tends to spawns in a select few places: * On the roads of West Algonquin, around Golden Pier's golf club area. * Strangely, occasionally used in Drug Wars as vehicle containing drugs. * Spawn more often when the player is driving a Super Drop Diamond with a hardtop on the first time. * Tends to spawn after completion of the game. * Common around Westminster and the Meat Quarter (both in Algonquin) when in a super car or in Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond. * Commonly found driving around Francis International Airport. * Spawns very often when driving a FlyUS Feroci around Francis International Airport. Gallery See also * Super Drop Diamond, a convertible variant of the Super Diamond. * Stafford, GTA San Andreas equivalent. }} de:Super Diamond (IV) es:Super Diamond pl:Super Diamond Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Luxury Cars Category:Enus Vehicles